Memory of First Love
by Yue.aoi
Summary: One Shoot Aku mencintai mu,bahkan sebelum kita saling mengenal. Aku bahagia ketika akhirnya kau menyatakan cinta kepada ku .Aku tak bisa berhenti mencintai mu,bahkan hingga maut memisahkan kita.


Aku menggagumi nya. Sai, seorang pemuda berbakat dalam melukis dan bermain piano itu telah mencuri hatiku. Setiap kali ia mengadakan konser, aku selalu datang. Selalu berharap berkesempatan mengenal nya lebih dekat, hingga suatu hari dewi Fortuna berpihak padaku dengan memberiku kesempatan mengenal nya.

"Ahh !" ,kantung yang kubawa terjatuh. Seseorang menabrakku.

"Sumimasen ", jawab pemuda itu singkat sambil memungut barang – barang ku dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam kantung.

Rasanya aku pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya.. aku kesulitan mengenali pria ini karena ia menunduk, seperti sedang menyembunyikan wajah nya. Pemuda itu hendak pergi ketika aku tiba – tiba berteriak, "Tunggu !Kau ini Sai si pianist dan pelukis itu kan ? "

Pemuda itu tampak kaget, lalu aku segera memegang lengan nya dan menahan nya pergi "Aku ini fans mu, bolehkah aku minta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama ?"

Pemuda itu menerima ajakan ku. Kami kemudian berpisah, tak lupa sebelumnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku memandangi foto yang kuambil bersama nya tadi, entah kenapa ekspresi nya sangat datar, seolah menyembunyikan kesedihan. Selama ini ia selalu memasang senyum palsu yang ia tunjukkan pada dunia, namun tidak pada ku kali ini. Aku semakin penasaran.

Kurasa dia memang takdir ku, lagi – lagi kami bertemu di tempat yang sama.

"Sai – san !" ,panggilku. Ia menoleh, kali ini ia tersenyum, namun aku malah merasa senyum nya semakin semu.

"Seperti nya kita pernah bertemu ya. Siapa nama mu ?" ,kau mengulurkan tangan padaku. Bagai mimpi, ku sambut uluran tangan itu.

"Ino Yamanaka. Salam kenal. "

"Salam kenal juga, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di Café dekat sini. Hari ini aku libur. "

Kemudian kami mengobrol di Café dan bertukar nomor telepon. Aku merasa kau pria yang sangat cocok untukku ,

Sejak saat itu kami semakin sering bertemu, saling bertukar cerita. Suatu hari ketika aku berkunjung ke rumah nya, aku terkejut melihat sebuah lukisan bergambar tubuh seseorang yang mengucurkan darah dan tergeletak mati. Sebenarnya lukisan ini menyeramkan, namun Sai melukisnya dengan begitu bagus sehingga lukisan ini menjadi bernilai seni tinggi.

"Sai, lukisan apa ini ?"

"Bukan apa – apa . Aku hanya iseng melukisnya ketika tidak ada ide ", Sai berbicara dengan intonasi datar, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya mendadak murung dan Ino menyadari nya.

"daijoubu desu ka ?" ,Ino bertanya lagi. Namun Sai berusaha menutupi dengan berkata "iie, daijoubu"

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku yakin pasti sebenarnya kau memiliki masalah. Kumohon ceritakanlah padaku, aku berjanji akan membantumu sebisaku ".

"Tak ada yang bisa kau bantu ", Sai menjawab dengan dingin, namun tatapan mata nya menunjukkan hati nya yang terluka begitu dalam.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa mendengarkan cerita mu. ",Ino bersikeras memaksa Sai bercerita sehingga akhirnya Sai terpaksa bercerita.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, akan kuceritakan " , Sai menarik nafas dalam berusaha menahan agar tidak menangis di depan Ino. Hati Sai yang biasa bagaikan es abadi kini berubah sejak bertemu Ino. Ia kembali dapat merasakan perasaan lagi layaknya manusia normal.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga,saudara atau kerabat. Orang tua ku meninggal karena perang, mereka berusaha melindungi ku. Bahkan,satu – satu nya teman yang sudah kuanggap sebagai aniki juga meninggal karena penyakit. Sejak itu aku selalu menghindari semua orang dan sibuk dengan mengejar mimpi ku menjadi pianist dan pelukis untuk agar aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk sekadar merasakan sakit hati. Lukisan itu satu – satu nya lukisan yang melukiskan perasaanku.". Sai menatap dengan sedih lukisan yang tadi ditanyakan Ino.

"Menyedihkan sekali cerita mu. Aku turut bersimpati. Kau pasti kesepian kan ?tenang saja kau sekarang tidak lagi kesepian. Aku teman mu, kau boleh bercerita apa saja padaku. " ,Ino menatap Sai dengan Iba.

"Kurasa aku pembawa sial,setiap orang yang berada di dekatku pasti mengalami kesialan. Sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan dekati aku lagi "

"Sai, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kau harus merelakan orang tua dan teman mu. Kalau mereka melihat mu seperti ini mereka akan bersedih di alam sana." ,Ino menghibur Sai. Ia menepuk punggung Sai.

"Arigato, Ino-san ", Sai tersenyum, kali ini dengan senyum tulus.

Aku bersyukur bisa mendengar cerita mu, aku bersyukur bisa menghibur mu dan membuat mu tersenyum. Aku gadis yang beruntung, mungkin paling beruntung di dunia.

Di suatu malam di musim salju, kau memberiku kebahagiaan yang menghangatkan hati ku. Di café yang sama , tempat pertama kali kita berkenalan, kau tiba – tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia.

"Ino, aku mencintai mu. Maukah kau menjadi milikku ?" ,Sai memecah keheningan ketika kami sedang makan malam di café . Sebuah pernyataan singkat yang kuharapkan selama ini.

"Ya, aku juga mencintai mu, Sai. Jauh sebelum kita berkenalan, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Ketika orang lain hanya mengagumi mu sebagai fans, aku mencintai mu sebagai seorang wanita. Tentu saja aku mau menjadi milikmu"

"Aku bersyukur kau mencintai ku apa ada nya. Aku bersyukur kau mencintai ku sebagai seorang pria biasa, bukan sebagai Sai si pianis dan pelukis terkenal yang sempurna seperti para fans ku"

Kemudian kau memelukku dan mencium bibir ku. Kau melumat bibir ku, aku menutup mataku. Bibir mu yang segar, membuat ku menyukai nya. Aku bersyukur memiliki kenangan first kiss bersama mu. Dunia terasa milik ber 2, aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dan risih orang lain, aku terus berciuman hingga puas. Rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskan bibir mu.

Aku terus menjalankan hari ku seperti biasa,namun kehadiran mu membuat hari ku lebih berwarna.

Namun seperti kata pepatah, tak ada pesta yang tak berakhir. Hidup ku yang bagaikan mimpi ini pun juga tak bisa terus seperti ini. Suatu saat kita harus terbangun dari mimpi, seindah apapun itu. Aku 'terbangun dari mimpi' di saat mimpi indah ku berada di klimaks nya.

Tiba – tiba saja Sai tidak bisa kuhubungi, padahal saat itu kami berjanji akan kencan. Kami telah bertunangan dan ia berjanji akan melamarku saat kencan, namun ia tak kunjung datang menjemputku.

Keesokan harinya,aku terkaget membaca headline berita dari koran yang dibawakan pengantar koran ke rumah ku. Biasanya aku tidak tertarik dengan berita, namun headline berita membuat ku tertarik. Headline berita berbunyi, 'Sai, pianis dan pelukis berbakat telah meninggal karena kecelakaan' .

Tangis ku meledak. Aku menangis, air mata ku terus mengalir. Dada ku sangat sakit, rasanya bagai seseorang menusuk dada ku berkali - kali . Luka di hati ku tak dapat tersembuhkan, ingin rasanya aku mati untuk menyusulmu di alam sana, agar kita tak perlu berpisah dengan menyakitkan seperti ini.

Aku bergegas ke rumah duka, ku dekap jasad mu yang kini terbujur kaku,mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang tersisa. Aku meneriakkan nama mu,menguncang tubuh mu, berharap kau terbangun mendengar suara ku walaupun itu mustahil. Kini tak dapat kulihat lagi senyum mu, kumohon tersenyumlah padaku, walaupun palsu sekalipun, itu lebih baik daripada tak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Aku terus mengunjungi makam mu setiap hari. Seolah ingin menghiburku untuk terakhir kali, tukang pos mengirimkan surat terakhir dari mu untukku.

**Ino, sayangku, aku mencintai mu. Tiba – tiba saja aku takut untuk mati, aku tak mau meninggalkanmu. Lagu yang kujanjikan untukmu telah selesai, aku membuat lagu ini dengan seluruh cinta ku untuk mu.**

**Kumohon, bila suatu saat nanti aku akan pergi, jangan bersedih untukku. Kejarlah kebahagiaan mu,aku akan selalu bahagia bila kau bahagia. Selamanya,aku selalu mencintaimu.**

Air mata ku kembali mengalir, sebuah USB berisi lagu dan kertas not lagu terjatuh. Aku segera mendengarkan lagu itu, terdengar alunan piano lembut yang menenangkan hatiku. Kurasa perasaan ku sedikit membaik. Aku memutuskan untuk membagi karya terakhir mu kepada dunia, kupublikasikan lagu terakhir mu.

* * *

1 tahun kemudian..

"Ino-chan ?daijoubu desu ka ?" , Sasuke terlihat khawatir melihat ku yang melamun.

"E-eh… daijoubu " ,balasku singkat.

"Kau masih memikirkan Sai ya ?" ,Sasuke seakan bisa membaca pikiran ku. "Tidak apa – apa ,kurasa cinta pertama memang sulit dilupakan. Aku memahami perasaanmu, kita bisa batalkan rencana pernikahan kita. " Sasuke mengelus kepalaku.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja rencana pernikahan kita. Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih kau mau memahamiku ",aku menunduk.

"Yah, aku juga pernah mengalami sakit hati, walaupun aku berhasil menyembuhkan nya, tetapi tetap saja butuh waktu " ,Sasuke kembali menenangkanku.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis lah dipelukan ku" ,Sasuke kemudian memeluk ku sementara aku menangis terisak – isak .

Aku selamanya tak akan bisa melupakan mu, kau lah cinta pertama ku. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengganti tempat mu di hati ku,bahkan seorang pria sempurna seperti Sasuke sekalipun yang juga mencintai ku dengan segenap hati tak akan bisa menggantikanmu. Ku teriakkan nama mu di dalam hati ku setiap saat. Aku tak rela melupakan segala kenangan indah bersama mu, kau terlalu berharga. Kau akan selalu hidup di dalam hati ku, walau hanya sebagai kenangan sekalipun. Aku bersyukur pada tuhan karena telah memberiku kesempatan mengenal mu, walaupun hanya sebentar. Kuharap di kehidupan selanjutnya kita dapat ber – reinkarnasi menjadi 2 insan yang saling mencintai dan bersama hingga maut menjemput. Aku selalu mencintai mu, Sai.

* * *

**First fanfic Ino x Sai**

**Ide bwt fanfic ini muncul tiba - tiba pas lagi ngedengerin permainan piano Vanros Kloud yg wing of piano pas mainin game deemo,melody nya bikin galau.**

**Belakangan author pny banyak ide bwt bikin fanfic sedih,jangan heran kalau fanfic author di dominasi fanfic - fanfic galau.**

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca fanfic ini. Tolong review jg fanfic ini.**

**Note: Naruto and all of character belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just write this fanfic.**


End file.
